


one inch and i might get tipsy

by laehys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Anal Sex, Buff Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Service Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, belly bulge, hyuck likes to be manhandled and this fact is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/laehys
Summary: Renjun places his hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder and stops him from moving too close. “You always have so much to say until you get like this,” he says, raising an eyebrow. “I give you one kiss and you can’t even talk anymore?”It’s theRenjun Effect, Donghyuck supposes. He just—he just can’t form a single thought. Words don’t come as easily to him anymore. He wants Renjun and that’s it.or: hyuck likes to be bossed around and renjun is there to feed into hyuck's praise kink
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 206





	one inch and i might get tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> hyuck sexy
> 
> do they have a size kink? idk tbh

It's not that he's _jealous_ or anything like that. It's _not_.

"Dude, you're so fucking jealous," Jaemin whispers in his ear. "And for what? They've been friends for years now. You know that."

"I fucking _know_ ," Donghyuck hisses, eyes not straying away from Renjun's figure on the far end of the rink. Even with all the protective gear, with all the equipment, he's still tiny among his taller friends and it makes a spark lit up in Donghyuck's gut. "I get it that they're friends and all but— _fuck_. Look at that. I hate that I'm feeling like this—fuck, _fuck_."

Dejun is smiling wide and Yangyang pats a giggling Renjun on the shoulder; their laughter is so loud that Donghyuck can hear from where he is, on the other side of the rink.

"They're just joking around..."

"I fucking _know that_ ," Donghyuck cuts Jaemin off, replying through gritted teeth. "And I know there's no reason for me to be feeling like that but... Jesus Christ, I can't help it..."

Jaemin makes a little noise from the back of his throat, sighing deeply. "Yeah, you have no reason. You know he likes you and he won't stop being friends with them just because you're being irrational as fuck—"

"I wouldn't ask him to stop being friends. They're _his_ friends. He can be friends with whoever he wants."

"—besides, you _know_ them. Yangyang has been playing with us for years, dude. They wouldn't try to do something to fuck up yours and Renjun’s relationship; they aren’t some dumb jerks."

Donghyuck grunts. "Yeah."

"They know you guys are together and... _God_ , stop staring at them. Can you try to do at least that? Do you even know how to be subtle?"

Donghyuck forces himself to look away from the small figure of his boyfriend and turn to face his best friend instead, grimacing when he sees Jaemin glaring at him with raised eyebrows and pursed lips.

"Okay, I get it, I get it. You can stop with the ugly face now, Jaem. I _get it_."

"Do you _really_?"

 _He did_.

There's a rational part of his brain that is very aware of the fact that Renjun has lots of friends and they're touchy with each other — hell, Donghyuck himself is touchy with his own friends too. He isn't bothered by that. But there’s a very small part of his brain that wants and craves Renjun’s attention 24/7, that wants Renjun to be by his side and indulging him in the stupid things he does.

He’s not jealous that Renjun might fall for someone else or that he could be flirting; they’ve been together for a while now and have been friends for years before that, so Donghyuck isn’t insecure about anything regarding Renjun's loyalty. He knows Renjun inside out just like he also does with him.

He’s just a _little_ envious of the fact that Renjun’s attention is entirely on another person.

And the thing is: Renjun knows that too and he does it on purpose to rile Donghyuck up.

From the other side of the rink, Renjun sends a smirk in his direction before focusing back on his friends and Donghyuck almost _seethes._ His blood pumps hot and heavy through his veins, hands sweating inside of his gloves, heart picking up even more. His cock is definitely interested in that too, and Donghyuck wants to scream into his fist about how fucking annoying Renjun is while also marveled at how good he’s at driving him crazy, at how his body reacts at Renjun. He wants to pine Renjun against a wall and make out with him, hands against his soft skin, feeling a warm body against his, while he also wants to stay in place looking and waiting for Renjun to make the first move for once.

But when it's about patience, Donghyuck always loses.

Yeah, okay, he does get some wins here or there, but he and Renjun are very well aware that the tally of Donghyuck's losses is a lot bigger than his victories. And though Donghyuck complains about it, it's nothing more than a performance.

He doesn't mind it as much as he makes it look like.

And he definitely doesn't mind losing when it means that Renjun is the one who slams him against the locker room wall, a snarl on his lips as he clutches the sides of Donghyuck's face and tilts his head down, lips meeting into a bruising kiss.

Sweat drips down the side of his face and his neck, his hair all plastered to his forehead. The post-practice adrenaline still runs through his body, but it’s Renjun’s touch that lights his bones on fire and makes him gasp against lips, a plea almost at the tip of his tongue.

They're still in their clothes and all of the gear, so Donghyuck can't feel Renjun's touch on his body just like he ached for. It's annoying not having him as close as they could possibly be — bare skin against bare skin, chest moving in synch as they gasp each other's name all over until they couldn't pronounce anything else —, but it's what they have to deal with at the moment.

There's an explosion of saltiness on his tongue, Renjun's sweat making Donghyuck's hands slip from the side of his face and bump against the gear that protects his shoulders, but that only drives Donghyuck even more forward and he holds Renjun tightly, trying to drink him in as much as possible, trying to have him as he so much longed for.

With their increased height difference, Renjun needs to stay on his tiptoes to reach Donghyuck's mouth and kiss him just like he wants to, his fingers enlacing on the back of his hair and pulling _hard_ , making Donghyuck release a stuttering gasp.

"I-Injunnie—"

Renjun doesn't reply anything and only pulls Donghyuck down once again, his teeth capturing Donghyuck's bottom lip and giving a gentle bite before he licks over it, driving Donghyuck completely _crazy_ with the need to touch him. He needs Renjun — and he needs him so _damn bad_ —

So he tries to say exactly that, tries to show Renjun how much he needs to take that damn protective gear off, how they need to fall on the floor right that instant and get some fingers into him, but nothing but short and broken moans slip past his lips, Renjun's nail's craving on his nape and making his body tremble against his hold, goosebumps spreading down his spine and settling on the pit of his stomach, making his feet curl.

"R-Renjun... _Renjun_..."

It's enough for Renjun to pull back and stare up at Donghyuck.

His dark hair is on the longer side these days and the strands stick to his face, his bangs falling over his furrowed eyebrows. His pink lips are swollen and spit-licked, and all that Donghyuck wants is to capture them once more.

“What?” Even with his flushed face, Renjun’s voice is strong and steady — a big difference from Donghyuck’s own state. “What do you want?”

Renjun’s eyes, full of mischief, glint brightly under the shitty lighting of the locker room. Donghyuck arches against the wall and makes a bristling noise when Renjun slides one of his legs between his and presses his thigh against Donghyuck’s raging boner.

“Fucking hell… You just…”

Words are hard to come up with when Donghyuck is surely focused on grinding down against Renjun’s leg, the friction caused by their uniforms not being enough for him, and only the pressure making his mind get into a frenzy. Renjun uses his hand on the back of Donghyuck’s hair to tilt his head to the side and place kisses down his neck, sucking a mark over his Adam’s apple and smirking against Donghyuck’s throat when he moans, his hips pausing for a brief second before they resume the harsh grinding.

“Use your words, Hyuck. What do you mean?” Renjun asks, pulling back after a while, admiring the work he made on Donghyuck’s neck. He slides his hand down to rest on the side of Donghycuk’s neck, thumb brushing over the heated skin in a gentle caress, but his thigh stays in place and he lets Donghyuck rutting against it. “I saw the way you were staring at me earlier. Were you jealous, _baby_? Were you wanting me to give you attention instead?”

Though Renjun’s words are something light and sweet, the little bit of condescension in his tone makes Donghyuck swallow heavily, his mouth all dry. He fucking loves how Renjun is the one who manages to get under his skin just with a few words and makes his body heat all over, craving his touch more than anything else.

“Shut _up_ … Just…”

“Just what?”

When Donghyuck doesn’t continue, Renjun steps back, leaving the only point of contact between him and Donghyuck being the hand on the side of his neck. Donghyuck sags against the wall, his chest heaving as he tries to bring enough air into his lungs to clean his mind. His eyelids feel heavy, lashes fluttering over his cheekbones, and his lips tingle like crazy.

“C’mon, Junnie… You know what…”

Renjun, the little devil that he is, only smirks. He leans close only enough to bite Donghyuck’s bottom lip and trap it between his teeth before releasing, brushing a quick kiss on the tip of his nose.

“You need to use your words, baby,” Renjun replies easily. His hand slides down from the side of Donghyuck’s neck to rest atop his shoulders, squeezing around the protection gear underneath his uniform. “If you don’t say what you want, then I can’t know what you’re thinking. Do you want a little kiss? Do you want me to hold your hand? Do you want me to bend you over and fuck you right now? I can’t know if you don’t tell me.”

A little breathy noise escapes from Donghyuck’s throat. He licks over his lips, staring at Renjun in front of him, and his cock twitches with the prospect of what could happen soon. Renjun looks at him with a heavy gaze, his eyes dark and lips parted, mouth so inviting that Donghyuck catches himself leaning forward so he could slot their lips together once again.

Renjun places his hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder and stops him from moving too close. “You always have so much to say until you get like this,” he says, raising an eyebrow. “I give you one kiss and you can’t even talk anymore?”

It’s the _Renjun Effect_ , Donghyuck supposes. He just—he just can’t form a single thought. Words don’t come as easily to him anymore. He wants Renjun and that’s it. He just… he just really, _really_ wants Renjun.

And that’s exactly what he tries to say.

“You,” he breathes out. “I want you. Please, Junnie… Just…”

If it wasn’t because of their uniforms, Donghyuck didn’t doubt he’d have already come into his pants just from grinding down against Renjun’s thigh earlier. And as much as he enjoyed seeing Renjun drowning in his big clothes, Donghyuck just wished they weren’t there right now.

Almost as if reading his mind, Renjun hums and pats Donghyuck on the shoulder, the sound of plastic echoing throughout the room. “Come on, let’s go back now or they’ll start to search for us,” he says, “and you wouldn’t want to be caught with your pants around your ankles, right?”

If Renjun’s dick was inside his ass, then Donghyuck would mind very little things, he thinks, but Renjun had already made his own mind and was stepping back and going in the direction of the door, leaving a breathless Donghyuck behind.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Donghyuck whispers to himself, rubbing a hand over his face.

Alone in the locker room, his erratic breathing sounds too loud and his pants are too tight. His mind is still in overdrive and his body flooded with too many feelings, but _want_ and _need_ pools on the pit of his stomach and makes him gulp hard, knuckles turning white as he clutches the hem of his uniform.

It takes a little more for Donghyuck to calm down enough to join the rest of the boys back into the rink. He avoids the knowing look that Jaemin throws in his direction when he tries to sneak back into the group, his eyes finding Renjun’s tiny form quickly.

🏒

Practice seems to take a fucking century to finally end, but that doesn’t mean he can get Renjun’s hands over him quite yet — all the boys flock to the locker room, showering and getting ready to leave, and Donghyuck is just as eager as the rest to get away from there.

Renjun, though, seems to take all the time in the world to get ready, even sitting down on one of the benches after getting dressed to brush his hair over and over again while he talks about his day and plans for the weekend with Jeno.

Donghyuck waits as patiently as he can, almost feeling like he’s vibrating in place, but soon enough he’s on a bus with Renjun and they’re going _home_.

Finally.

“You almost look like a little puppy,” Renjun mutters, mindful of the strangers around them on the bus. “Looking all excited and shit.”

His hair is still a little wet and curling over his eyebrows. Donghyuck wants to kiss him _so fucking bad_.

“Shut up,” he mutters. “We’re in public. Control yourself.”

Renjun almost looks offended for a second, but he chuckles and shakes his head at the end. “Yeah,” he says, “I’m definitely the desperate one here.”

It almost feels like it takes too damn long to get back home, but soon they’re walking through the door and taking their shoes off, Renjun complaining under his breath about the snow outside and his wet socks.

Donghyuck wastes no time in dropping his bag full of hockey equipment on the floor and pinning Renjun against their apartment door, desperately holding him around the waist, thumbs caressing over his shirt.

“Aren’t you a little eager, baby?”

Renjun’s voice is soft and patronizing and Donghyuck eats all of it up. Renjun drops his bag onto the floor too, and Donghyuck kicks it to somewhere far away from them. He wants all of Renjun’s attention on him.

“Hmm…? Why do you say that?”

Renjun arches one eyebrow. Donghyuck’s eyes follow the way Renjun’s tongue peeks past his lips and licks over them quickly.

“My eyes are up here.”

When their gazes meet, Renjun’s eyes glint with intent. They shine with the promise of _something._ And Donghyuck wants it — he doesn’t know what it is, but he wants it all. He wants Renjun and everything that he could give him.

“Can I kiss you?” Donghyuck asks, eyes trailing down and focusing on Renjun’s pink mouth. His lips are soft and parted and so fucking inviting. Donghyuck wants nothing more but to feel them against his own, to sigh against Renjun's mouth and feel the warm puffs of air against his skin, to have Renjun close to him.

“Do you want a kiss?” Renjun asks, raising one eyebrow. “Just one kiss?”

Donghyuck makes a desperate noise from the back of his throat, a spark running down his spine and settling down on the pit of his stomach. “More than one," he says. "I want more than one kiss.”

Renjun finally moves. He tilts his head a little to the side, humming slightly as his hands run over Donghyuck’s body, sliding up until they rest on his nape. He pulls the hair on the back of Donghyuck's head just a little, just to test the waters.

“Then all you want are some _kisses_?”

Donghyuck groans with the fingers tangled in his hair, pulling and making a shiver spread through his body, the tip of his ears flushing deep. Renjun's teasing makes something uncurl inside of Donghyuck and makes his heart race, makes him swallow dry and fight back the urge to drop to his knees to lavish Renjun in any way he could.

“No… You know what... what I want...”

Renjun smirks. “Use your words, Hyuck. Tell me what you want." His voice is sweet, so damn sweet that it could be something innocent if not because of the spark in his eyes and the tight grip he had on Donghyuck's hair. "You’re such a big and strong man, you can say just some little words, can’t you?”

He could. _He could._ But Renjun renders him speechless so easily that Donghyuck flounders around with words and they all seem to fail him. The words he'd use as a weapon in his daily life turns into something he can't control, and Donghyuck needs to clear his throat, to rip his gaze away from Renjun to focus enough to come up with something to say and satisfy him.

“I want you,” Donghyuck finally says, inhaling sharply. “I want you so bad that it hurts.”

Renjun uses the grip he has in Donghyuck's hair to pull him close, locking their lips together in a desperate kiss. It's messy and frenzied, it's about teeth knocking against each other and Donghyuck breathing Renjun in. He uses his strength to keep Renjun up and Renjun wraps his legs around his waist, running his hands appreciatively over Donghyuck's arms and shoulders, pressing the palm of his hands hard against the taut muscles of Donghyuck's body.

And Donghyuck fucking loves the attention Renjun gives him.

It's addictive and it fuels his every action, making him moan against Renjun's lips, deepening the kiss as much as he's able to, tongue tracing the roof of Renjun's mouth, his fingers digging into Renjun's thighs, holding his body close to his.

When oxygen becomes too scarce and they pull back, Renjun noses the side of Donghyuck's neck, lips trailing kisses down his throat, stopping over his Adam's apple to suck another mark next to the one he'd left early that day. Donghyuck throws his head back but his grip on Renjun doesn't waver; he arches his neck, making more room for Renjun to leave his pretty marks on, and his body burns with all the attention he receives.

He can feel his heartbeat racing, the sound drumming inside his ears, and his body heating up _so much_ , aching more and more for Renjun's touch, and Renjun's loud breath breaks through the sound of his own heartbeat, becoming part of the soundtrack that guides his moves. Renjun's strong legs are wrapped around Donghyuck's waist, helping to hold his position, and Donghyuck doesn't waste the opportunity to run his hands over Renjun's thighs and ass, palming him and squeezing the flesh, smiling when he hears Renjun sighing.

Their clothed erections brush against each other and Donghyuck digs his fingers even more, swallowing down a wanton moan when Renjun presses their hips together again, his eyes fluttering close when Renjun bites at the junction of his neck and his shoulders, teeth grazing the skin before a warm tongue soothes the place.

“Bed,” Renjun whispers, his voice breaking a little. “Get us to bed.”

Renjun didn't need to say that twice.

Donghyuck is strong enough to carry him to their shared bedroom and he wastes no time in doing that. He stops a few times on the way, distracted by Renjun's hand caressing him, by Renjun's mouth and Renjun's tongue, by Renjun's touch that always managed to make him lose his trail of thought, but he eventually deposits Renjun on the bed without breaking a sweat, being pulled down by Renjun's hand curled around the collar of his shirt.

Between fiery kisses and warm lips, between whispered orders and grabby hands, Renjun manages to pull Donghyuck over him on the bed, lips glued to Donghyuck's neck and shoulders, peppering the skin with kisses.

“You’re getting so strong these days, baby,” he says, “so, so strong. Look at you… being able to lift me and carry me all the way here.”

Donghyuck pants hard and licks over his lips, pulling back just enough to look Renjun straight in the eye when he says, “Yeah—just for you.”

“All for me? Are you doing this all for me?”

“I want you to feel good.”

They take their clothes off, hands shaking with excitement and nerves, and Renjun gets the upper hand and flips them around. Donghyuck goes easily. He's stronger and he could resist, he could flip them once more, could pin Renjun down with just one hand, but he doesn't do any of that.

Instead, Donghyuck moans out loud when Renjun pushes him down, their cocks sliding together without any clothing in the middle, Renjun breathing deep as Donghyuck holds his ass cheeks tight, pressing their hips even flusher, skin against skin, nothing in between them.

They more breath out against each other's mouths than actually kiss, whispering each other's names as their cocks slide against each other, beads of pre-cum dripping down their lengths and mixing together, the feeling making Donghyuck close his eyes hard and moan, his hips jumping up.

Renjun curls his hand around Donghyuck's wrist and pulls his arm over his head, his small hand tightening the grip enough to catch Donghyuck's attention and make him blink his eyes open, making Renjun's figure focus in front of him.

“Keep your hand there," Renjun says, and Donghyuck immediately lifts his other arm up, his insides melting and fluttering wildly. "Don’t touch yourself.”

He wants to touch Renjun _so bad_ , he wants to pull Renjun flush against his body, to have their bodies touching everywhere, but he fucking _loves_ when Renjun bosses him around.

So Donghyuck obeys. And he stays in place.

“Renjun, please…” He whines out a little, swallowing heavily when Renjun puts more pressure on his body movements, his cock pressing harder against his own.

“What do you want?”

“You…”

Renjun makes a little noise from the back of his throat and he chuckles. “But I’m already here, baby.”

Donghyuck moans. His body has been set alight, a wildfire spreading from the deepest part of his guts and reaching the tip of his fingers, making sure to involve his entire form. Desire pools into his lower belly and he whimpers Renjun's name, his eyes unfocusing and barely being able to stay in one place for too long when Renjun takes their cocks in his hand, wrapping his dainty fingers around them both.

“Are you close?” Renjun asks, his voice breathy. Donghyuck lets out a noise as a reply, too lost inside his own head to remember how anything else works. _Renjun_ , his mind screams at him, _Renjun_. “Tell me," Renjun continues on, unrelenting. He doesn't let go of the grip around their cocks, his hands something warm and tight. "Use your words, Hyuckie.”

“Y-yeah…”

Renjun stops and lets go of their lengths, slightly pulling back. At the sudden change, Donghyuck makes a pained noise, eyebrows scrunching up as he tries to make sense of what had just happened.

One second ago he'd be close to coming, Renjun over him and using his hand to make him go insane; but in the next second Renjun's leaning back, sweaty black hair clinging to his forehead while he smirks down, eyes shining bright and red lips enunciating the words that snatch a whimper from Donghyuck, "I want you to come inside of me," Renjun says, and Donghyuck almost comes right there and then.

Donghyuck blinks up at Renjun. Nods once. Twice. His cock twitches, pre-cum oozing out all over his belly.

“Come on," Renjun commands.

They exchange positions quickly, Renjun laying down over a pillow and making sure he's comfortable while Donghyuck sits back on his ankles waiting, his cock hard and heavy between his legs, body almost trembling out of excitement.

“Get me ready, Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck falls face first — his knees hit the mattress just as he starts to nip at Renjun’s inner thighs, brushing fleeting kisses over the soft skin, teasing the sensitive spots he knows so well. Renjun opens his legs easily, his fingers enlacing in Donghyuck's hair, holding his head just in the right place, and Donghyuck licks broad stripes over his perineum until he makes pressure at Renjun's puckered rim.

Renjun curses lowly, fingers tensing up on the strands, pulling in a way that makes it sting and brings tears to Donghyuck's eyes, and that only spurs Donghyuck on even more, licking and sucking and making anything he could to keep Renjun moaning and whining.

“That’s it, Hyuck. That’s it… A-ah… Right there…”

A groan rumbles from Donghyuck's chest and he furrows his brow, focused on his task in making Renjun feel good, mouth trailing up to reach his balls as his hands caress Renjun's inner thighs, moving his lips down to his hole while Renjun keeps saying his name over and over, biting down on his lower lip and releasing it just to utter his name once more, chest flushed and heaving.

“Hyuck… Hyuck…”

Donghyuck eats him out desperately, lewd wet noises echoing throughout the room together with their heavy breathing, Renjun harshly grinding down against his face, holding his hair so tight and keeping his head in place that it's almost like he's using him to get off.

Donghyuck likes him _so fucking much_.

“God, Hyuck… You were fucking _made_ for this…”

He moans and whimpers, spit running down the corner of his mouth when Renjun suddenly stops and pulls Donghyuck's head up by the tight grip in his hair, making Donghyuck look up at him with teary eyes, his hand slipping from in between Renjun's thighs, fingers uncurling themselves.

"Fuck me," Renjun says, and Donghyuck wastes no time in pulling back and climbing over Renjun, his hands faltering.

“Renjun,” he pants, feeling as if he was running a marathon. “Renjun.”

“Yeah? Come on, Hyuck, fuck me in the way only you know how to.”

Renjun parts his legs and enlaces them around Donghyuck's waist, and Donghyuck presses a chaste kiss on Renjun's lips, warm puffs of air grazing his flushed skin, sliding inside of him without meeting any resistance.

“ _Fuck…_ ” He groans out. "Renjun..."

Donghyuck hovers over Renjun, hands splayed open over his head, their hips pressed against each other, Donghyuck buried to the hilt but not moving. He waits to meet Renjun's eye, to get his approval, and when Renjun snarls and pulls him back down with a hand on his nape, crashing their lips together and clenching down on his cock, Donghyuck starts to thrust into him as fast as he can.

“F-fuck… God, yeah, just a… Yeah, there—”

It's desperate and intense and almost like a blur — Renjun is so goddamn tight and warm around his cock, squeezing him in, that Donghyuck can only keep going and going, pounding into his small frame and bunching up the sheets underneath his fingers.

Renjun’s face of pure pleasure spurs him on even more; it makes Donghyuck lose any control he had left and he only focuses on bringing Renjun over the edge, to make him come all over himself and feel so good he can only think about Donghyuck.

Renjun is so goddamn addictive that it makes Donghyuck burn so much, makes him ache and long for his touch when he's not around, makes jealousy burn on the pit of his stomach for not being under Renjun's attention — but everything fades away in those moments because he's the only one Renjun cares about and the one that can make Renjun feel like that. Feel that good.

With fingers digging around Donghyuck’s biceps, Renjun sobs a “That’s it, Hyuck—fuck—keep going.”

Donghyuck _definitely_ keeps going, his hips slamming against Renjun's ass, back burning from the strain and his position. His mouth is dry and throat parched, panting hard and heavy, eyes teary with all the sensations running through his body.

“God, you were made for this,” Renjun cries out, squeezing around Donghyuck's cock. “I—ugh—”

The praise makes Donghyuck moan out loud, hips stuttering once. “Y-yeah,” he almost whimpers, clearing out his throat but unable to keep an even voice, “just for you. For _you_.”

It's raw and loud, and the noise of skin slapping against skin, of their heavy breathing and cries, of the bed bumping relentlessly against the wall echoes through the room.

Renjun keeps praising him, his hands running over Donghyuck's hair, neck and shoulders, nails scratching his back and craving in, the palms sliding down to his ass and squeezing the flesh tight, making Donghyuck pound even more into him before sliding his hands up and holding Donghyuck tight and close.

“So fucking good, Hyuck. You’re so fucking good. I’m so lucky to have you.”

Donghyuck whimpers, his thighs shaking. He wants to make Renjun feel good and that's it—he wants to make Renjun see stars and cry out his name, to be so fucked out he can only smile and call for him over and over again.

And Donghyuck tries to say that — he tries to repeat those words, to say how fucking good Renjun feels around his cock, how he only wants to make him feel good too, but Renjun's praises kick the wind out of his chest and Donghyuck can only moan with every word that slips from Renjun's mouth.

“You make me so—uhn—so full—”

Donghyuck's gut is on fire and his body seems to be on the verge of an explosion. “I want to make you full," he croaks out. "To fuck you good—wanna fill you up—”

Renjun throws his head back, baring his neck, and one of his hands slid down and rubs over his lower belly, a high-pitched moan escaping him and Donghyuck can see it—he can _fucking see it_.

"Do you feel this?" Renjun asks and Donghyuck nods. Renjun presses his palm down on his lower belly and Donghyuck copies him, groaning when he _feels_ it, feels his own cock where it spreads Renjun wide around it. “You fuck me so good, Hyuck… Now fill me up.”

Snapping his hips, Donghyuck cries out Renjun's name, his fingers lacing with Renjun's as they press their hands over his lower belly, feeling his cock moving inside of him. He fucks Renjun until he can barely move anymore, until Renjun's shaking and moaning, until Donghyuck is cumming and trembling so much, cock twitching inside of Renjun as he pulses around him, milking him dry.

He falls over Renjun's chest, all strength having left his body, but Renjun holds him tight against his chest and presses his lips against the crown of Donghyuck's head, his fingers running over Donghyuck’s hair in a gentle caress.

“You were so good,” Renjun says. “You’re always so good.”

“For you,” Donghyuck mumbles, his eyelids feeling heavy, body thrumming with the so many different feelings that still run through his veins.

“Yes, for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/pinkhrj) | [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/rensungie) ]


End file.
